


A story about Mark Beaks and fidget spinners

by ohsillyme



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Fluff, I'm addicted to my fidget spinner, M/M, That's why I wrote it, and because gravesbeaks needs more appreciation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 10:44:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15265794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohsillyme/pseuds/ohsillyme
Summary: The day Falcon gave Mark a fidget spinner. A small fluff fic.





	A story about Mark Beaks and fidget spinners

You remember that some time ago everybody was talking about fidget spinners and how cool/stupid they are, right? So, there was a millennial in particular who wasn't interested in them: Mark Beaks. Yeah, no stereotypes here.

He used to say, "Fidget spinners are dumb. If I play with one, then how am I supposed to hold my phone? Using just one hand? Nope." But one day Falcon (his bodyguard, for those who don't know it) arrived at his office with this thingy and put it on Mark's desk. "There. For you." Mark looked at the thingy and tah-daaah!, it was a fidget spinner. Falcon thought he'd like it because 'uhh, it's a millennial thing for a millennial child', but Mark was more like 'okaaay, what am I gonna do with this?' Anyway, he said thank you and put it in his coat pocket.

Then Mark simply forgot about it. It was just at the end of the day, at his home, that he took the fidget spinner from his pocket. He spun it once. "So stupid." Spun it again. "Where and why did Falcon get this?" Then he realised the meaning behind that gift. Like, Falcon saw it and remembered him. "He actually thinks about me when he's off-duty?" Plus, he was nice enough to give it to him. "He was being kind to me!" He spent the rest of the night playing with it.

Mark still is indifferent to fidget spinners, but now every time he sees one he smiles, and whenever he feels lonely he plays with his. It reminds him that there may be a certain person out there thinking about him.


End file.
